The last of the kindred
by TroubleStorm
Summary: not exactly a fanfic more original. The story of the last of a dying race please R&R.


Come to a world forgotten by time, that borders on the edge of mans dreams and long forgotten memories, in this world anything is possible so close your eyes as I tell a tale forgotten in the mists of time. It is a tale of sorrow, of loss, and despair, but as all tales it is not all sadness, but holds delights as well. Journey with me to this world of wonders and open your heart to what ever it will have you believe.... come it has begun.  
  
Darkness was falling, It was during the season of festival and the time that the Goddess Elorica was out among the masses doing her good works. The harvest had been good that year and the tribute to her was plentiful. It was on the second night of the feasting that a young orphan wondered out upon the plains, she never returned. The people searched for many moons to find their lost child, for children were sacred among the clans as so few were born each cycle... but she was never found and was finally given up for lost.  
  
She woke to sounds of the ocean and wondered if she were dreaming, then she remembered the dark shadows that had decended upon her out on the plains. She heard soft voices talking somewhere above her, she listened to the conversation quietly making sure to look as if she were still sleeping.  
  
"The girl child will make us a hansome profit." Said the slave trader as he looked down upon the unconscious girl.  
  
"Especially being on of the Island creatures, she will make a pretty play thing for some lord." Said the captain of the ship sneering.  
  
"Are you sure she will sleep throughout the voyage?, Her kind are known for causing problems even at so young an age."  
  
"Aye, I gave her enough erot to keep a fully grown human male asleep for a month, even if her kind burn it off quickly it should keep her quiet.."  
  
"Good,"  
  
At that the conversation stopped. The girl shuddered at that, but soon she slipped back into the darkness as the drugs began to take affect..  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She woke in a dark holding cell, she could smell fear and unwashed bodies in cells around her. Everything was covered in a blanket of darkness, one couldn't even see a hand moved around in front of their faces. She found herself laying in a pile of musty smelling hay, her own fear at the strange place and the memory of what was to befall her, sent her into a shivering fit. Then she heard footsteps echoing along the corridors this terrified her all the more, She tried to control her fear knowing if she did not she would have one of her fits of madness. She had not had one now since she had been a young child found by the clans, and raised by them. Then she had had them frequently the old ones said it was due to some traumatic problem in her past probably due to the loss of her parents. The fits left her helpless little more than a wild animal, until the fit subsided. She held herself tightly in a ball fear welling inside her until it burst like a flood, something inside her snapped and like a spring bounced further along than it had ever before, and the fit she had been holding back came out full throttle. This time it was different somehow, and she felt a great pain as her body stretched and changed and her mind adapted to the body she now inhabited..  
  
The small white cat hid in the shadows as the footsteps grew louder, she didn't like being locked up and stuck in a little hole like this and was readying herself for escape, as the door opened and the creature, a big two legger, stepped in she quietly slinked along past him, out into the halls and up towards freedom...  
  
The tiny white catling, stands shivering at the bottom of the narrow stair. She can hear the footsteps of a two legger and knows that they can mean one of two things, safety and shelter, or danger. She decides to keep quiet and hides in nearby shadows.  
  
Two men came down the hallway..   
  
" Where is she?"  
  
"Damn it how could you let her escape? That one would have made us a fortune..."  
  
"Well how was I to know she was a shifter?"  
  
The other man muttered something under his breath. and the two of them walked down another hall.  
  
The cat stepped nimbly up the stairway and out another set of doors, into a wide room filled with large things that showed her face in them. They were round and had handles sticking from one end.. She jumped down from the table and trotted to a open door nearby, and as discretely as possible scampered out into the safe haven of the outer world....  
  
The young girl woke in a small pile of brush outside feeling rather nauseous. The stars were out and the moon was full, she didn't understand how she had come here, where were the stonewalls and the straw pile she had been sleeping in. All that was happening was strangely familiar but she couldn't quite place when she had felt the same feeling of queasiness in her stomach. The world began spinning again and she had to lay down, And yet again she was consumed by the darkness... 


End file.
